


Shiawase no Ryoba-san

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Spirits, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Have you heard of this new charm that got popular recently in the internet?It's the "Shiawase no Ryoba-san" charm!.The myth says that if you do this charm with the person you like, a red thread will be bound to each of your pinkies! This charm might be embarrassing to do, but don't worry! You can do it with a group! All you have to do is think of the one you love and vow to protect him or her forever while doing the ritual.Easy, right? Let's do this after school... let's meet up at class 3-2! See you there!





	1. Chapter 1

**Kokona's POV**

I felt nausea leave me as I tried to get up from the old rundown floor I've been lying on. The heavy feeling within my body slowly faded away as I started to regain consciousness. I propped my hands on the floor, trying to slowly get up and gave a glance around. This place is more rundown than my apartment...

(What is this place? How did I get here? Why am I....?)

"A classroom? It's not one I know of but..." I shook my head and looked down to see a student handbook with my information and name plastered on it. A piece of paper was tucked inside the handbook.

Suddenly, pieces of memories began to play in my mind. (That's right... I was doing a charm from the internet with my best friend Saki and the others...)

* * *

**Flashback**

The sudden vibration of my phone startled me as I cautiously took it from my pocket. (I wonder who texted me?)

Saki: Have you heard of this new charm that got popular recently in the internet?

Saki: It's the 'Shiawase no Ryoba-san' charm!.

Saki: The myth says that if you do this charm with the person you like, a red thread will be bound to each of your pinkies! This charm might be embarrassing to do, but don't worry! You can do it with a group! All you have to do is think of the one you love and vow to protect him or her forever while doing the ritual.

Saki: Easy, right? Let's do this after school I got someone to bring over the guy I like... let's meet up at class 3-2! See you there!"

I sighed audibly and glanced around me before putting away my phone.... (If she already has someone to do it with her, then why invite me in the first place?)

Thinking just that, I replied to her voicing out my thoughts while dodging the teacher's eye.

Kokona: It sounds like you already have a group with you... I don't think you need anymore people...

Saki: Aww.... It's not the same without you there! C'mon Kokona! I need my best friend's support! ^ o ^

Saki: Besides, I got the dude you like to be in it~

Kokona: WHAT!?!? #O_O#

Saki: It's that plain dude in your class right? Taro Yamada? Gosh, even his name is plain... :o

Kokona: Hey! That's mean... besides, I never knew you liked someone Saki! Who's he? Give me all the deets! ^_^

Saki: You'll find out if you do the charm with us~ ;)

Oh god... Saki is probably snickering, thinking she one-upped me and to tell you the truth, she did. I'm a bit curious on what type of guy Saki has taken to.

Kokona: Sure... I'll meet you guys there. 

She never replied back, she probably got caught texting in class...

(Still...) Glancing to my crush, Taro Yamada, I gotta say... I want to take this chance...

* * *

 

After school has come, so I decided to wait for the other ones who'll join us in our little "ritual" today.

(God... why did Saki made me do this... She knows that I'm a little afraid of occult stuff and now she's dragging me into it... she has to stop her otaku-like habits soon...)

Unsurprisingly, Taro had not left the classroom yet, which actually makes me more anxious. He's actually joining us! Was he always into occult stuff? I took another glance and notice this other girl with him, she keeps glancing my way but always face away quickly, looking embarrassed. That girl... is she Taro's friend? Is she my classmate? I rack my brain to see if I can remember anything before a sudden "light-bulb has lit up" feeling got me.

I'm an idiot....! She's my seat mate! Oka Ruto! Before I could even go up to them and say "hi" the classroom door opened.

A group of students have arrived inside with Saki looking at someone very... daringly...

All of them seemed to be Taro's friends which could explain why he's here... (He probably got coerced in joining us... poor guy...)

Still, I want to make my self presentable and it could be a good way to make more friends so I introduced myself.

"Hi guys! I'm Kokona Haruka. Are you here to join Saki's quest to eternal love?" I said jokingly.

Saki blushed while she faked slapped me. "Kokonaaaaaa~! Don't be mean!" she turns to the others "Anyway, these guys wanted to join us when they heard that we're doing _the ritual!_ "

"No I didn't." Said a gloomy looking guy. "This idiot" he said as he jabbed a finger towards the direction of a certain martial artist "just wanted me to join him and its too troublesome to wait for you guys to finish... I'm the President of the Occult Club anyway, so I'll join even if these types of spells are not my cup of tea." 

"Now... don't be mean Shin-chan! Secretly, I know you're very lonely! So I'm sticking with you till you find someone you could be happy with! We're childhood friends after all!" he said grinning.

He mumbled something before completely ignoring him. "My name is Shin Higaku. The President of the Occult Club. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Haruka-san."

The other guy just spontaneously decided to wrap his arms around his shoulder while smiling "The name's Budo Masuta! President of the Martial Arts Club! Nice to meetcha!"

I greeted them before they moved on and introduced themselves to others. I whispered to Saki while grinning _"So which one is it? The edgelord or the white knight?"_

Saki grinned and stuck her tongue out. "Not~ Telling~ You~".

"Why you...." I said about to laugh.

Saki looks around once more before getting a confused expression. "Huh.... there was someone else who tagged along... where is he?" she quietly tiptoed towards the door, her actions quickly getting noticed by the others. Without warning she opened the door loudly startling the guy from the outside.

"There you are! Come on in!" She says as she drags the poor guy into the classroom. Budo seemed to reach a new level of excitement, like a puppy seeing his owner getting him treats. "Wow! More people! The more the merrier!" he says laughing while pestering his childhood friend.

This guy seems familiar... "Hello there... sorry about the scare... Saki can be quite enthusiastic... ahaha...".

"N-no no! I-It's fine... I wanted to join b-but I got shy..." he says scratching the back of his neck. "I'm Riku Soma. N-nice to meet you Haruka-san!"

This guy is cute. "Thank you Soma-san!" he smiles back and takes a seat. (Wait... how did he know my name? I haven't introduced myself yet...) I just shrugged and let it be for now.

"Okaaaay~ Everyone!" Saki shouts. "Today we're doing the "Shiawase no Ryoba-san" charm to be led by~ Oka!" she says putting the spotlight on the wallflower Oka.

"Ah ummm...." she stammers never been looked at by so many people. Taro seems to have noticed it and takes on the role of a guide and teaches us of the rules of the ritual.

"We prepared this red paper heart for this purpose. Each and everyone has to hold on unto it." He starts to hold the paper heart out and we all held one edge of the paper. Taro seems pleased. Right as he was about to tell us the next step...

"GOOD AFTERNOON BIG BROTHER!!!" The classroom door slams open and reveals a girl similar to Taro. A teacher behind her looking amused. "What are you guys up to in this fine afternoon?" the teacher says with a chuckle.

Budo perked up and answered "We are doing a charm Kanon-sensei!"

"Oh?" she says intrigued. "Well I'm here to deliver this little girl. Your sister is such a sweetie Taro."

Hanako looks at the paper heart, her eyes flashed like no other. "Wow! What's that? Can I join Big Brother?!?"

Taro seemed to still be in shocked mode and replied a yes in a monotone voice. Hanako really pleased invited the teacher to join which she couldn't refuse after looking at Hanako's puppy dog eyes.

So now, here we are, in the classroom... 9 people holding unto this paper heart with Oka chanting the ritual. "B-be sure to think of the p-person you love.... then chant the phrase 'Please Ryoba-san' equal to the people in this room." 

I took a deep breath and each of us chanted "Please Ryoba-san". I was the last to chant and so, after I've said my part we each tear-off a part of the paper heart.

"T-that was a successful one..." Oka said. "Now with those papers are the charms that would lead y-you to your destined love."

Just as I was about to thank Oka, an enormous earthquake took over the school grounds.

"Everyone, remember the drill! Find a safe spot to hide into!" Kanon-sensei shouted amidst the earthquake.

It was terrible, like a terrible nightmare where you are constantly shaken over and over and just anticipating for the end. Sadly, it never stopped and the whole floor opened up beneath us. Each and everyone of us held on to each other and hoped to survive this terrifying disaster.

**Flashback End**

* * *

My mind and body began to hurt... where are we? How did we get here? It certainly isn't the school we were just at. I tried to stand up but began to stumble down. (My leg is sprained...)

Walking out of the weird classroom, I saw...

"Saki!" I screamed out of worry, her body laying down on the dark hallway. I rushed to her as best as I could with a sprained foot.

It seems she's fine but... let's try waking her up. "Saki... Hey Saki! Please open your eyes!" I shook her harder. "Hey... Saki!"

She began to twitch, her eyes opening up to meet mine. "Kokona? Was rong..?? Ish it lunsh nau...?" she said groggily.

"Don't 'was rong' me! Don't you remember? We did that weird charm thing after school and now...." I paused.. (and now what...? I don't even know our situation that much...)

Saki seems to have regained her thinking abilities as she started to question where we were.

"I... don't even know Saki... the others too... I wonder what's happened to them?" I stood up and began limping towards the classroom. "For now, let's try to escape, let's get out through this window. Help me bust it open."

Saki seemed confused... "Why?"

"Because if we were actually kidnapped, we definitely shouldn't use the front door." a look of realization came over Saki as she began to pick up a chair and began beating down the windows. After a few moments, we were exhausted, and not even a sign that this window would budge.

"What the heck is this...? It's like a mural..."

Running out of options, we decided to explore this weird school anyway. Chattering filled the place as we walk down the halls.

"Just noticed it... but is your foot okay?"

"It's fine, I just sprained it. I can walk just fine anyway."

We took a sharp turn towards the entrance.

"By the way, who is the guy you like? Is it the cute purple haired dude?"

"My my! Kokona's already cheating with Taro with the 'cute purple haired dude' nyeheheh~"

I blushed and quickened my pace. "No! I'm not! Arghh! You were changing topics!"

Saki made a peace sign. "Busted! Ahahah! Though really... it doesn't matter right now..."

"Saki...?"

"Oh! We found the entrance!"

We walked towards the door and opened it, or at least attempted to open it. The levels of anxiety we have been pushing back began to sky rocket. Desperately trying to open this door made it even worse.

"N-no... why won't this open?" I said panicking.

Saki seems to be the same but tried to hide it. "That d-doesn't matter! A-anyway let's find a place to rest! We can get out of here, I just know it!"

Deciding to give up, we walked away from the entrance. We began to walk around once more and reached the infirmary.

"C'mere! Lay down with me!" Saki urged while patting a bed. I complied and sat next to her. "Let nurse Saki try to put bandages on your foot! Wait a minute my patient!" She says searching for the bandages. It's stuff like this that makes me wonder why she didn't join the drama club.

After treating my foot we began to lay together, facing each other...

"Hey Kokona... Will you stay with me...?"

That caught me off guard. "Of course Saki! I'd never leave you alone..."

"Thanks..." Saki begins to look at her handbook. "Ah... I lost that paper charm..."

"Want me to help you search for it?"

"Nah! It's probably just around the corner..." she says getting up. "Get well soon Kokona!"

After she had left, I lay back down again. "Let's stay together... huh?" in a minute sleep came over me.

* * *

 

Waking up was such a surreal experience. My body was paralyzed by an unknown force. The desk lamp had lit up. An invisible being has began writing on a notebook, his voice reverberating on the room. 

_"This girl that I've befriended in my summer break ended up being my cute little girlfriend!"_

Blood began dripping through the crevices of the walls. Hand splatters graced the windows and the furniture of the room. The room's vibrancy have been taken by a shadow figure, looming towards me. Staring at me with those fear ridden eyes. The shadow loomed over my frozen body. It's form twisting over and over as if attempting to constrict me, as if attempting to take me with his sorrow.

It's cold. It's so cold. The blood overflowed and began to bathe me with its crimson color. I'm about to drown in blood. The blood has reached my eyes, making me see nothing but red.

_"W O N ' T        Y O U        B E         S O         K I N D         A N D         H E L P         M E         M I S S ?"_

(N-no! Someone help me! Saki! Saki! Help me SAKI!!!)

* * *

 

**Saki's POV**

I pace quickly through the hallways. (What the heck were you saying!?!?! Kokona might find it weird!!! Saki what the heck you dummy!!!)

Stopping my short walk, I drew out my handbook and looked at it guiltily. (I shouldn't have lied to Kokona... the paper scrap is still here...)

"Well, time to go back, I guess..." I said as I pocketed my handbook.

As I pace back to the infirmary, I stepped on something peculiar... it made a squishy noise as I raise my foot up only to find a still beating heart. The area I had stepped on has been destroyed but the signs that it was still beating before stepping on it was apparent. I fell over in shock as I followed the trail of blood in which the trail has been leading to to find, a mutilated body of a high school boy. His features were unclear in the dark, but something has pierced through him causing his heart to fly literally out of his chest.

"W-what... H-how horrible.... I need to find Kokona immediately." I said now rushing towards the infirmary with all my might.

As I appear to open the infirmary door I see it. A shadow of a man crawling all over Kokona's body. Each and every single bit of shadow was cased over her. Without thinkng, I threw over the chair to the figure and dragged Kokona out of the Infirmary over to the next hallway.

After catching both of our breath, Kokona puked out everything she ate on a bucket nearby.

"Are you alright Kokon-"

"What the heck were you thinking!?!? Leaving me alone on that room! I thought we were supposed to be always together?!"

"Kokona I-"

"There's that face who's aaaalways so happy-go-lucky! Well guess what?! I almost DIED there!!!" after she said her piece she began to look down.

Truth to be told, it hurt me. Kokona, my BEST FRIEND's words not only hurt me, but made me hate myself... what was I doing..? right... I was... "Kokona... I just wanted you to rest... I was really worried about you yet..."

I began to tear up... no... don't do this to her face... don't show it to her... "Kokona won't say such hurtful words to me!" I said as I took off leaving her behind, breaking our promise once more.

* * *

 

**Kokona's POV**

(Why did I say such things to her.... Saki....)

It was just a few minutes but it felt like hours. The guilt that I took after shouting at my best friend is horrible. 

(I should hurry up and find her soon...) Through my walk around the halls, I've noticed decapitated heads, corpses, skeletons, and angry spirits... I knew that I shouldn't have done this occult thing... look where we had ended up. Still if I wasn't here, then I'd feel worse if Saki had to experience this alone.

Those thoughts only pushed me to look even harder. I began to lose myself, trying to find her when suddenly, a scream resounded from the second floor...

(That voice... it was... SAKI!)

Something rushed over me, adrenaline, I didn't care about those corpses on the halls anymore, I just wanted to find Saki and keep her safe.

As I reached the second floor, all I could hope was for Saki to be okay, that I could apologize to her...

Yes, I wanted to do more things with her... I want to go to the festival with Saki, I wanted to cook with Saki, I wanted her to attend my plays, I wanted her to be....

Out of nowhere, her scream started to resounded once more. It's right there, on those bathrooms.

Right here, on the other side of this door, what terrors will I face after I open it?

I gently open the door... "S-saki?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda sad that no one pointed out my Sayori easter egg... no it was not the "I gently opened the door..." it was something else.  
> Anyway, sorry for not updating much... I have low motivation... reviews give me motivation. So please review!
> 
> *yorishiro: an ornament that attracts holy energy, luck, and happiness. Typically found in shrines.

**Budo's POV**

We hid under the cracked floorboard of the first floor's hallways. I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from making a sound, my body shook as I saw the insides of a human for the first time. However, my childhood friend seems to be used to such sights as these as he quietly observes other students from schools we don't even know the name of murder each other. He gives the murderous students a critical eye as he mentally jots down his observations.

Eventually, the blood bath had stopped and they moved further away from us. Without a second thought, Shin leaped out from hiding and started to go towards the classroom. After getting ourselves situated inside, we let ourselves loose and relaxed.

I wasn't running a lap but I feel immensely tired. "Shin? What were those?! They were students like us but..."

"It's very simple, yet terrifying nonetheless. I've seen this scenarios in books that I've read." Shin says, his voice shaking a little. (So he was scared too...?) 

He began to speak of his observations. "Those people's auras were ominous. As if they had fallen into the darkest pits of despair. It seems that they have been touched by a curse, that makes them slowly lose their sanity and inhibitions ending up in a critical mental state where they don't realize what they were doing. Without warning, they start to hurt others."

He starts to look at the hallways, and closes the door.

He continues. "Well, it seems like each person has different symptoms. However, what's common to them is that their souls have been tainted black as a charcoal. Forever roaming the halls in search of blood. Let's call it... the darkening."

"Curse? W-why?! We were doing that... love charm... or something? Right? How the heck did it come to this?!" I said angrily.

"I don't even know... The curse on this school is too strong, the spirit, no _demon_ who is responsible for it must be a very powerful being. I need to think up of a way we can return. You still have that scrap of paper right?" Shin asked.

I felt around my pockets. "Yeah I still do. What's to it though?"

"It might be important to our escape." Shin said cryptically, now moving towards a news paper clipping on the wall. He rips the paper out and had that look when he figured out something. "Come here and read it."

All I could do was follow him. I was never knowledgeable when it comes to occult stuff so it's best to follow someone who is one.

Upon reading the newspaper, my face instantly paled... "W-what?"

* * *

 

**Hanako's POV**

I looked around the halls once more and felt relieved that the bloodbath had stopped. About a dozen of students had started to kill each other in very... creative ways. Those scenes were typically in horror movies my brother seems to like. My brother... (Oh brother... where are you? I'm scared.) I trudged through the halls silently... all of the dismembered body parts still makes me want to throw up everything I ate this morning but I held it in. (I... I need to find someone.... someone... please.... take me home....)

The atmosphere of the place was haunting. It felt like there were eyes on the crevices of the walls, watching me, observing me, waiting for a chance. A chance for what? I quickened my pace and started to panic. Each time I turn, my vision seems to have gotten blurrier. (I don't want to be here anymore... I want to go home...)

Just as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone I hadn't met before. "Huh...? Umm... who are you...?"

The young man looked down on me. (He's tall...) His hairstyle was odd... his bangs swept on both directions giving an illusion of two horns on each side of his head. He shivered before greeting me back...

"Uhm... I don't know... I can't remember..." he says, his face looking sad.

I felt bad for this guy... "D-do you have a student handbook?" 

He shook his head.

"W-well... I'm Hanako... you can't remember what your name is, right?" he nods. I clapped my hands together and smiled. "Then I'll call you Shido!"

He gives me a confused look. "Why am I named Shido?"

"Well... you don't seem fazed at all by what's happening! You're so brave, just like a lion!" I smiled back.

He gives me a small smile. "Thank you..."

"Do you have friends with you? I'm trying to find them so we can escape!" I have to invite this guy... it's much safer that way...

He ponders his answer for a minute before answering... "Yes... I do. I think I have a.... sister."

I gave him a nod and started to go on our way.

* * *

 

**Kokona's POV**

The door had opened to find... Riku holding Saki close as she breathed heavily before passing out.

My knees felt heavy and I fell down. (She's safe... Oh god... Saki is safe!)

"A-ah! Haruka-san! Your friend seemed to be safe but... her neck..." Riku said worriedly

I took a closer look at her neck to find rope burns. Riku hesitantly pointed to one of the stalls. There was a noose hanging loosely a bucket was under it... which Riku might've used to free Saki.

I rushed instantly towards her. "Oh... Saki... Why would you do this... God, I'm so sorry Saki!" tears began to flow down from my cheeks.

Riku searched his pockets and drew something out of it. He hesitantly wiped my tears with his handkerchief. "I'm sure she forgives you. After all, you are best friends, right?" He smiled.

"Thank you for saving Saki, Riku. You don't know how much I owe you for this..."

He smiled back, "Your welcome... but we have to go find the others soon..."

"What do you mean?"

Riku hesitated again before answering... "While I was wandering here, a girl wearing a ponytail came up to me." he places Saki down gently. "She told me to gather everyone else and 'save yourself' and gave me this katana and newspaper."

It was true, a katana was sitting by his side. It was decorated with a *yorishiro. The blade was shiny and was in good condition.

He took Saki with a piggyback ride. "L-let's go and find the others, Haruka-san."

I nodded and took off with him.

* * *

 

**Taro's POV**

The newspaper I had ripped out from the wall contains useful information... at least that's what Oka said.

"Aka Demi High News Report" (Huh? Our school!?)

I willed myself to continue reading. "A terrible crime had occurred withing the walls of a small, quaint house in the town." (Huh? Then why did the headline spoke of a school?)

"Over the past month, neighbors had been worried of the absence of their neighbor's wife, as well as their teen-aged twin children. Foul odors were reported as well as sounds of what is thought to be someone beating up an object with a hammer. Investigations were ensued and the house was raided. In there, the authorities had found a worse case scenario. Blood splatters decorated the walls as the crazed husband of the family kept on muttering incoherently."

I forced down everything I ate in my stomach and continued reading. "The body of the twin son was found within the house. Autopsy reports reveal that he had been beaten to death with a hammer. There was a sign of assault with his torn clothes but it was not clear. The culprit confessed that the other two bodies were in the school where they had graduated. The school is guarded and very private and so, the bodies were never found till this day."

It took me by surprise. "T-this happened on our school? How did I not know of this?" I screeched. "The school must've done everything in their power to shut this paper down." Oka said, remorseful. "This must be why we're here, in a rundown version of our school. We awakened someone's spirit and she's looking for revenge. This crime is very recent too... so the demon's power might not be that powerful."

(Looking for revenge?) "Who?"

"Check the paper." Oka replied while looking away.

The culprit was named Yusuke Aishi and his wife was... "It's Ryoba..." I mentally screeched. 

"Yes, instead of doing the charm, we must've awakened her and now, she's angry." Oka said somberly.

"What do we do?" I asked... maybe she knows what to do?

Her sigh answered it all. "Only Shin knows how to solve this. He is more knowledgeable when it comes to curses and exorcisms. All I studied about was how to summon demons."

Ah... we're screwed... we have to deal with murderous high schoolers and now this...? "We have to find him?"

"I believe we have to. In a worst case scenario... if he is... dead... He brought his bag with him, if we find it, he may have something there that could help us."

I laid the newspaper to a desk and left in search of Shin. However, I hadn't seen what the murderer's children looked like... (Eh... It might not matter at all... Oka has seen them so she can tell me.)

If I had looked at the paper a little longer, I would've known that the twin girl's name was Ayano Aishi, a young girl wearing a ponytail and Ayato Aishi, a young boy with his bangs parted in both sides, giving his silhouette a horns on each side of his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaho's POV**

I trudged through the third-floor's halls in bare feet as I carried my wrecked high-heels. The dark hallways looms as I continue to pass through it. Eventually, I come into a dead end as a large gaping hole had made itself known in my path. I took a glance at my surroundings once more.

(There's no mistaking it... this is our school... Yet why is it rundown? The earthquake? The windows and such are impenetrable too... there's no escape...)

Sighing, I sat down. It might be an "unruly act" as stated by other faculty members but right now, I don't care. I hugged my knees closer to my chest as I began to drown myself in my thoughts... (Where are my students? Are they doing fine? Have they already gone to get help?) I might be a teacher but right now, I feel hopeless. I can't do anything.... There's no signal in my phone, and the halls just keep on going forever with most of the stairs busted or covered in debris...

As i kept on mulling over, I began to notice one particular thing... this detail was so minuscule that I surprised myself for even finding it...

It was an ordinary school poster, but it left such a bad memory to me... it was the poster, a serial killer had touched and gotten blood on, before he was caught... and the worst part is... he was the one who wanted _me_ to contact the police to catch him...

I remember it vividly...

* * *

 

His blood soaked, dirty clothes struck a chord of distress within me as I see him on my way to the bathroom... He had this, relieved and satisfied grin as he drags his bloody shovel with him.

He swerved his head to face my direction.

His grin upon noticing me stretches to impossible lengths, as he approaches me slowly.

My legs wouldn't move. I was frozen in fear. He stopped his movements when he was a arms length away from me and said in a hushed yet shaky voice. "C-call the police, and have them a-arrest me. I don't c-care what hap- -ppens to m-me. P-please..."

I instinctively swallow. My mouth wouldn't move and my throat was burning. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

"W-what's th-th-the matter? Think the police w-wouldn't believe you?" He pauses and seems to be contemplating before dropping his shovel giving the area a resounding 'clang' and stamps a nearby poster with his bloody hands. "How bout t-that? Hur-ry before... sh-sh-she..." He stops his words as if he was in a trance and makes his way to leave. 

I slumped down and immediately got out my phone to call the police where he was finally caught and was executed for the murder of his entire family.

The poster, and other evidences were taken away from the school and another poster had replaced its respective place.

* * *

 

But if the poster is still here then...

Without warning, an agonized scream reverberated throughout the large, gaping hole on the floor. I instantly get up and looked down. (That voice was.... Budo Masuta! One of my students!)

As I made up my mind to jump through the hole to get to my student, a voice of a young-sounding woman stops me. "Hello teacher! Are you by yourself?"

I turned by head around to see, a girl wearing our standard uniform wearing her hair in a ponytail. She has a stoic look on her face despite the cheery tone of her voice from earlier.

"Yes, however I heard one of my students from below so I'll have to find him." I replied.

She cups her hands together. "I see, that's regrettable... You see, the place you are in right now, is in a nexus where multiple dimension overlap. It's a single closed space in a sea of other closed spaces."

"Huh?"

"Even if you and that student occupy the same area of the school you might not even be in the same closed space. Which means you two can never meet."

I see her logic, but how does she know this? Closed spaces? "Then how can I hear his scream? Is there a way to freely traverse through those dimensions?"

"It's true, you and 8 other children have been brought in this dimension, but... time and space do not work the same way as you know it. They are... fragmented." she says her eyes not leaving my form. "You said you heard a scream correct? If so, it could be happening in the present in other closed spaces where it actually already occurred hours ago in yet another closed space, or maybe for you, it's an echo of the future. Who can say?"

"S-so... there's really nothing I can do?" I felt sick to my stomach...

She shook her head. "It's not entirely impossible. Each closed spaces have a small influences towards each other, even if they are out of sync."

"T-then it doesn't matter! He's in harms way and I want to make sure he's okay! Let me go." I said, in panic.

She shook her head and walked away. "Sure, don't say I didn't warn you."

Feeling my determination come back, I jumped down to the second floor, unknown of the horrors I'm going to face.

* * *

 

**Budo's POV**

I felt a shiver on my spine as Shin began to search each of the skeletons decorated in the hallway. After moving on to the last body, he makes a triumphant sigh as he draws out a key from the skeleton's pants pocket.

"What's that Shin-chan?" I asked, peeking on the tag the key had.

"It's the Biology Lab key... that should be in the third floor." Shin murmurs... he walks further ahead, his pace really quick. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand which stops him in his tracks. He turns his head to me and looks at me in confusion.

"What is it Budo?"

Wait... what was I going to say? I struggled to form a reply. "W-well... you don't have to rush, Shin-chan! I'm sure we're going to find your bag soon."

Shin makes this deadpan face which is giving me the message of how he thinks I'm stupid. "This place is literally crawling with murderous students inflicted with a strong curse. Of course I'm going to hurry up."

He withdraws his hand from my grip. "Hey, it's fine to not rush... after all I'm going to protect you." He stops continues to walk away murmuring...

"Tell that to your girlfriend, you idiot." (Did he just insult me? I think he did?) Just as I was about to reprimand him for insulting me for not having a girlfriend he stops on his tracks and turns his head my way... "I'm strong too, y'know. We trained together. So I'm going to protect you as well." He says, pouting angrily.

I sighed out... (Shin can be cute sometimes...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kokona's POV**

We trudged through the hallways once more. The contents of that newspaper was terrifying yet I can't see why this would be happening. Riku and I noticed that the most of the doors here are mostly locked and we can't force them open... we went to the teacher's lounge hoping the keys would be there but we weren't so lucky. In the end, we stopped by the infirmary so we could both rest and give Saki proper attention to her wounds and injuries.

After making sure we were well enough, we discussed on what to do. The katana was resting within my palms. Riku made me carry it since he was carrying Saki and that he trust me more than himself to use it.

Riku speaks up on his discoveries before he found both of us. "A while ago, I searched through the some of the more... intact... bodies..." he says, shivering.

"W-what did you find...?" I asked nervous.

He brings out a student handbook and a key. "This key has a tag that says "Biology Lab" but this handbook that I found..." he stops...

"What's the matter?" I said as he hands over a handbook.

"Well, you see.... that handbook is from our own school." Riku revealed.

I was dumbfounded. I looked at the information this handbook had. The handbook was certainly from the present school year. "Sora Sousuke. Class 3-1?" I can't believe my eyes... "But he doesn't exist! There's no Sora Sousuke in that class! I know because I go there everyday to hang out with Saki!"

He nods. "What you're feeling right now is the same as I read this dying message from a "supposed" friend of mine." he pulls out a worn-out letter and reads it. His voice is a little shaky as he draws out the words written within the letter.

* * *

 

"This is the end of me... I'm starving and alone... I saw Koharu and Haruto die... It was horrible!

I heard them... screaming in pain over and over. I was a coward... I left Yuna, to be captured by _him_.

This is the worst... I shouldn't have asked them to do this stupid ritual...

At least my other friends who didn't join the ritual, Riku, Saki, Kokona...

...at least they are safe... and not dying in this cursed school.

I don't know where the others are... but they are probably suffering, all because of me.

Looking at the bright side,  I got to spend these last few moments with the one I love...

Even if I didn't get to confess to Yui... at least she was with me till the very end.

My name is Sota Yuki. First-year of Aka Demi High.

To those who found my body and read my letter. Please don't forget my regrets.

Please, don't forget my friends. Koharu, Mei, Yui, Yuna, Sora, Ryusei, Haruto, and Hayato...

Everyone... I'm sorry."

* * *

 

Tears began to flow out my cheeks... those names resonated within me. I feel like I know those people, I should know these people but... I can't remember them! Riku immediately came rushing to my side... "Did you have that feeling too? Like you're supposed to know them?"

I couldn't do anything but to just nod my head. "What happened...? W-why can't we remember them?" I said, the tears never stopped falling down.

"I don't know but... I have a theory..." That quickly caught my attention as I met my eyes with his. "I think... that if you die here... your existence itself is erased in the real world."

That's right... it makes sense... but... "If Saki had died there... would everyone besides us won't remember her?"

He looked uneasy. "Perhaps.. that might happen."

A daunting silence came over us as what the implication of this letter might say. "At least, let's remember them... that's what they would've wanted."

Riku nods and hands over the key to me. "Here, take this key. If Saki is unconscious most of the time, then I have to carry her." he smiled.

This guy is very nice... could it be....? Is this the guy Saki liked?

Nevertheless, we fell into a peaceful silence. (Saki, I hope you wake up soon.)

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanako's POV**

I watched with horrified amusement as I see him again walk into trouble and coming out completely fine after it. So far throughout our trek in the second floor, he has run throughout 17 possessed-student hoards and he still manages to keep him and me alive through running away. I had thought that we would be caught any time but he just sweeps me off my feet like nothing and starts carrying me around like luggage as he dashes through the halls.

(How we still managed to be alive baffles me...)

He finally sets me down and opens up the door that leads to the library. I followed him and sat down next to his spot, hidden away from the world.

Even though he is a bit reckless, deadpan, and just clumsy... I know that he means well and that he's doing his best to try to keep me alive. I wanted to thank him but.... it's kind of embarrassing to do right now.

He stops his pace without warning and I accidentally bumped my face on his back. I muttered a tiny sound of pain as I looked up at him. He puts his arm forward in defense as he stares intently at the hallway.

Confused, I squinted my eyes through the dark hallways and to my surprise, I saw it. Her hair was a mess as she limps through the hallways. Her face of delight was shared with me as she finally spotted me.

"Ah! My brother's teacher!" I shrieked in delight.

Her eyes lit up as she speeds up her limping. "Oh god! Thank goodness you're alright! Where are the others? Who is he?" she says frantically.

As I made a move to come closer to her, Shido puts his arms in defense as he turned to glare at the teacher. "Stay away from her, you rotten adult." Shido says in an almost subdued voice.

I felt a shiver with his voice... almost as if he was afraid. "Hey! It's fine! It's fine! K-Kaho-sensei is really nice! She brought me to my brother at his school and sh-"

Shido quickly snaps his head towards me, wearing a very hurt expression. "She brought you to his school? What are you talking about Hanako?" he says quietly. "I found you here alone, she never brought you to me..."

"H-huh?" (What is he talking about?)

Kaho-sensei seemed to have caught on to his words as she immediately tries to get past him. "H-hey... that's right.... how could you forget H-Hanako-chan!" she laughs nervously.

(What is Kaho-sensei getting at? She did brought me to my brother at the school...)

* * *

 

He grinds his teeth "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DEMON!" he screeches. His eyes dilating to impossible sizes. (Shido? What happened?)

With his quick reflexes, he pins me on the wall and grabs my shoulder. "She's dangerous. Come on.... trust your brother Hanako."

I started to shiver. "What do you mean?!?!! You... Y-you're not my brother!!" Kaho-sensei gives me a panicked look, clearly I've done something I shouldn't have done.

His face was torn with hurt and betrayal, tears slid down his cheeks. "Y-you're my sister... the one who's going to let me out! You came here to save me don't you? M-my sister has pretty raven hair... It has to be you? Right?!" he says in denial.

"I'm sorry Shido... but I'm not your sister.... but I'm sure she's a very wonderful person!" I smiled.

He glares at the two of us. "Liar.... Liar.... YOU ARE ALL LIARS!!!!! EVEN NOW YOU WON'T SAVE ME TOO, HUH? JUST LIKE BACK THEN... TOO HAPPY WITH MOTHER'S AFFECTIONS AND FATHER'S ATTENTION THAT YOU DON'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE ME. HUUUUH?"

He laughs it off. His smile that used to comfort me, why does it frighten me now? He paces around, his eyes roaming over my body.

The sound he made became a garbled mumble. "Ahhh.... right... I'm.... younger.....  t...o, of course...... my existence........ was unplanned..." He turns his gaze back at me. 

"IS THAT WHAT IT IS, HUH? IS THAT IT AYANO???!?!?" he says, his voice distant to the warm tone he once used.

Without warning, Kaho-sensei tackled Shido, both stumbling to the floor. "Hanako-chan run!!!"

After getting over my initial shock, I began to book it out of there with one thing on my mind. (I'm sorry.... Please be safe Kaho-sensei!)

* * *

(Where am I?) I thought as stopped to rest... I dropped to my knees and started sobbing...

(Why did this happen.... where is my brother...?)

(I don't like being alone...)

(Someone...)

I felt my consciousness fade... (No! Fight it...C'mon Hanako....) The school shook in great magnitude as I slumped down to the floor.

(This shaking won't even make me stand up.... It should keep me awake but.... I'm tired.... I'm tired of everything... I just want it to end...)

Not even a minute passed before I eventually gave in and lost consciousness.

Footsteps resounded on the hall... before pausing in front of my body. "Ah... there you are..." 

"Don't worry... brother is here..."

* * *

 

**Shin's POV**

I felt a sudden shock as everything around me began to shake wildly. Budo held me in his arms and ducked both of us down. (This idiot.... he's attempting to shield me from possible falling debris...) I tried to free myself from his grip but it was no use. He clearly intends to be in this position as long as the shaking continued.

Eventually, it subsided in seconds as Budo helps me up.

"You tried to protect me again." I mumbled. (It was kind of nice, but still...)

He just grins and gives me a wink. "Anything for you, baby~" he says as he laughs.

(Don't say things you don't mean.) I sighed as I ran a finger through my hair. "That phenomenon just now was peculiar."

"What makes you say so Shin-chan?" he asks, curious.

(That stupid, childhood nickname again...) "This is a dimension made by a powerful spirit or demon. Either something must have changed, or the spirit is angry."

"Wow! That's so smart Shin-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry!" He grins.

(He's not sorry at all is he?) "Anyway, finding my bag is only one of the setbacks we'll face." I scrunched up my face in thought. "We have to identify the spirits that occupy and hold together this universe and attempt to appease them."

"What makes you so sure that your occult book you have has the power to defeat them." Budo asks as he look around to ensure our safety.

I gave him a deadpan look. "Defeat? When did I say that?"

"H-huh?!?" he says taken aback. "You mean it doesn't?"

I nod. "Yeah, searching for information about the one behind this is technically the first thing we should do, but my book has charms that could ward those evil spirits and be completely protected from being darkened, even possibly curing those infected by it."

Budo's eyes sparkled. "Wow! That book of yours should definitely be the first priority then! C'mon! Let's go!" He says as he climbs up the only stairway that leads to the 3rd floor.

I stared at his retreating back and sighed for the umpteenth time. (Truth to be told... there is one more important thing in my bag...) I looked around once more before following him, I see his silhouette waving at me.

(One thing that bothers me is the way we've been split up. Why am I partnered with him?)

(Why haven't we seen anyone who did the ritual with us?)

(And the context behind the charm.... 'Protect the one you love', huh?)

(If my theory is true then.... the way we've been partnered up is because...)

Shaking my head to clear out my delusions, my heart beat won't slow down. Even if we get out of here together... the God of Fate will probably not even consider us as a perfect match. I'm sure he will never tie the red string of fate... With the way that I am... I don't deserve anyone...

Even so... I... I will protect him. Even if it costs me my life. I'm prepared to throw everything away, just for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oka's POV**

Taro froze as if time had stopped itself. He crouched down and gently picked up a very familiar item. Hanako's heart hairpin. His sister's hairpin was found, but she wasn't. His body began to convulse as a bunch of less than pleasant scenarios ran through his mind. Oka noticed and tried to shake him out of it.

"Hey! Taro, stay with me!" Oka panicked.

I couldn't. The more I thought about those endless scenarios, the more my sanity fades.

Oka stepped back. "Oh no.... no no... He's darkening...."

Varying shades of purple aura began to wrap around his body as he kept muttering an unintelligible mantra. ".... ... ... .. .. . ......... . .. .. .. ....... .."

Left without an option, Oka screamed at Taro. The sound of her voice rebounded on the walls.

"Listen to yourself! Please don't let yourself be like this!" Oka screeched, her eyes meeting his.

Taro looked down once more at the hairpin and began to break down. "I... she wasn't supposed to be... I didn't mean for her to... no.... is she okay...ah.... where is she.... whe _re.... w_ here whe **re**

 where where where where where w

here where where wh

ere where

 where  _where wher_

 _e where w_ here  **wh**

**ere**

  _where_   **wh** e

re w

here where 

where w **he** re wher

e where wh _ere_  wher **e wh** ere  _where_ wh

er **e wh** ere w

here where whe

re where 

where 

wh **ere** where _wh_ ere wher

e wh _e_ re  _where wh_

_ere where w_ **he**

**re where where**  wh _er_ e where

whe _re w_ here... where is she?"

His head snapped unnaturally fast towards Oka's direction. His eyes turning blank, the aura of the darkening clinging unto him with a vice-grip.

"You... you know where she is don't you?" Even though his voice conveyed worry and confusion, his eyes made me aware of his mind process...

(If I answer him wrong... I don't know what he'll do to me...)

I slowly stepped forward, his face close to mine.

In my head, a stream of apologies strung out, (I'm sorry for this Taro.)

I raised my hand and gave him a hard _slap_. His face morphed into pure confusion as he held his hurting cheek with his palm.

"I-is this how weak you are Taro? Her death hasn't been proven yet. Besides, I'm sure Hanako wouldn't appreciate a possessed brother."

Taro looked down at the hairpin once more and I actually feared he'd turn again, luckily it wasn't the case. "I... I'm sorry Oka... I don't know what came over me I..." he shuffles in his feet before pocketing the hairpin. "Thank you for that... Oka..."

"I... yeah... let's..." I turned my face away to hide my blooming red face. "Let's rest... shall we? Want to go to the infirmary?"

Taro nodded. "Yeah... let's go..." 

Before we could take another step, another dimensional earthquake occured...

(I need to figure out what this means... knowing Shin, he has probably obtained clues and is in the process in solving it now...) We kept down and waited for the shaking to end.

* * *

 

**Kokona's POV**

I sat quietly, gazing at the unconscious form of my best friend Saki. Riku left to scout out the area to find more clues about our deceased "friends" letting him take the katana with him. Left alone with no one but a sleeping Saki, my thoughts began to drift.

(Why have I only seen them? Where are the others?) I shifted through my feet as I got up and walked over to the infirmary bed. My thoughts began to wander once more as I brushed Saki's hair with my hands. (Saki said something about doing the ritual with the one she liked... but who is it...?) Continuing to stroke her hair, I was reminded of a distant childhood memory.

One late afternoon in the park, Saki had promised me something... it was... it was silly. 'I will marry you!' she said... (If only things were that way Saki...)

Those thoughts immediately stopped me in my tracks. (W-what? I... what...?) I glanced back to her sleeping visage. Without thinking, I knelt down and took a closer look, murmuring...

"Is it him Saki? That Riku guy.... is he the one you like?" I asked. (That was stupid. She's asleep, she can't answer.) I shook my head with a laugh. Suddenly, without warning, a hand grabbed me. I looked down to find...

"S-saki?!" her face was pale.

"K-ko.... Ko.... na..." she rasped out."R-riiii.... ku..."

That took me by surprise. "Huh? What about Riku?" is this the confirmation I'm looking for?

"D-d-d-d-don't.... don't....tr-...." her breathing is getting heavy.

I immediately grabbed her hands and forced her to look at me. "Hey... it's fine now... I know that you like Riku. It's fine, really."

Saki looked mortified. "N-no.... Riku's...." it was at that instant, a scabbard hit Saki square in the head rendering her unconscious once more.

"Hmm... I wonder... what could Saki be talking about....?" Riku called out from behind me. His eyes never leaving me.

(Oh god... He was the one who.... who tried to kill Saki!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Budo's POV**

The sound of the door unlocking made me sigh in relief. The biology lab is creepy enough as it is but with the added effect this "demon dimension" thing only makes it more creepier. The skeleton and anatomical mannequins were covered over by a thick white sheet. Diagrams of organ systems were carefully painted over with fresh red blood as if it was a children's coloring book. The scent of corpses filled this dark room. Shin carefully walked over the chemicals and drugs that were strewn all across the floor. He took a glance around, systematically roving his eyes on each minuscule details the room had to offer. 

"Did you find your bag Shin?" I asked, hopeful.

He just sighs out in relief. That's a good sign. I've noticed his habit of expressing his emotions to a series of sighs and grunts. (It's kinda cute but Shin-chan, we're not cavemen.) He meets his eyes with mine and nods his head. "Yeah. Finally. How'd end up here though, I don't know..." he bends down, and rummages his bag for the charms.

I've noticed this other peculiar habit of his... Shin always held onto his bag  without question even if it wasn't practical to do. I haven't even touched his bag at least once, always refusing my offer to carry them. It was as if he was hiding a treasure inside, he continued to rummage as I got lost in my thoughts.

Suddenly Shin made eye contact. He gave me this very, panicked look, his lips moving in a silent language. What is he trying to convey? I read his lips.

"B    E    H    I    N    D    Y    O    U   "

I quickly swerved around to find that the anatomical mannequin had come to life. It rears its hands towards me as Shin rushes over to give it a flying kick. The anatomical model had crashed to the cabinets, causing glass to spewed out everywhere.

"Ow!" Shin screeched. His leg had been stabbed by the glass projectile. "Shin-chan!!" Shin drops the charm and clutches his leg.

I rushed over to his side. "D-don't worry! I'm fine! Keep your guard up. He's not yet down." True to his word, the anatomical model rose once more. The sheet had been removed revealing his half-skinned body. The muscles and tissues twitched and bled each time he moved. His moves were feral and did not have any substance to them.

It was easy to overpower him as the model kept on flailing indignantly. His attempts of attacking were completely pointless as I countered his unstable attacks. Why won't he give up? Feeling quite annoyed, I grabbed his hands and threw him out of the room and locked it from the inside. I gave a sigh of relief as he hadn't even tried to get the door open. 

(This guy is definitely alive and yet... why does he try so much?) Letting my guard down I turned to Shin, or at least, the spot where Shin was earlier. I looked around in panic.

Then I noticed, the skeleton model is gone as well. I felt dread.

(T-the skeletal model got Shin! It was alive too?) I felt myself shake... Shin.... no... It was then that I noticed one particular detail. The scent of corpses were gone as if it wasn't even there in the first place. It can only mean one thing...

(I could've prevented it.

If I wasn't so spacey.

If I wasn't dumb.

If I didn't tear my eyes away from Shin.)  

This feeling... as if the ground had swallowed you up, never heeding your pain as it continues to gnaw at your sanity until you finally snapped. Is this rage? self-pity? or maybe... despair? I couldn't determine it. My body trembled, I clutched my heart.

It's hurting, why is it hurting so much??

**Hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.It hurts.**

My body felt like it wasn't my own anymore. It was as if it had gone on an auto-pilot. The last bit of my sanity had made me realize. (Ah... I'm darkening... I.... I'm sorry Shin-chan....) 

Without warning, a brilliant light had erupted. Where was it coming from? It was.... the charm Shin had.... Shin.... Shin.... Shin... "WHAT AM I DOING"

In a fit of fury, I punched the wall screaming and cursing this cursed school. My hand is numb and bathed in red... (I... I snapped out of it!) Feeling momentarily amazed, I picked up Shin's charm and bag. I took time to calm myself before stepping towards the door.

(I've gotta find him.) With that one thought in mind, I opened the door and began searching out for Shin.

* * *

 

**Kokona's POV**

"H-how does he keep on finding me??" I whispered to myself quietly as I bolted through the hallways. His voice rang out in the halls. His deep voice calling my name, mocking me, affectionately beckoning me, switching to and fro on each sides as if he had two people controlling his body. What's the matter with him??

I flew up the stairs and tripped on something. I clutched my head, glad that there wasn't anything wrong... I glanced to where I had tripped only to find... "KAHO-SENSEI!!?!?"

She was in a very bad shape. She was clutching her bleeding abdomen, her glasses were broken and were mangled. She rose her head up. "Ha.... Haru...ka...san...."

"Wait... let me help you out!" I tried to carefully move her but I knew that I was only causing her more pain. "Oh god..... the bleeding won't stop!"

As I made attempt to see her injuries, she reached out to my hand and clutched it firmly. "You... have to run... Haruka-san."

Tears began to flow from my face... "No... this can't be.... I... I'm going to help you sensei! I... my days are numbered as well..."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Riku... I've been running from him for an hour now... and he keeps on finding me without fail as if he already knows where I'm going to go, soon he's gonna catch up to me... So... I choose to help my teacher even if the chances of me dying increases."

Kaho keeps silent before instantly reaching for my skirt pocket. The biology lab key!

"What are you doing sensei?"

She gestures for me to keep quiet. "D-don't you h-hear that?"

I strained my ears to listen and to my surprise, a series of "beeps" began to play out of the key chain's ornament. Kaho-sensei began to extract it out, and to my horror, it was a tracking device...

"Haruka-san... I want you to... l-live..." Kaho-sensei smiled. "Run... Run and forget about me. I'll use myself as a decoy." she proposed.

I was mortified. "I can't do that!"

She smirks. "Too bad... you can't stop an adult. Go and run Haruka-san." She says as he weakly gets up and limps through the halls.

As I ascended the stairs, unspoken words began to ring in my mind. (Sensei.... Thank you for giving me your life... I will never forget you!)

* * *

 

**Riku's POV**

My body convulsed on the things I would do to Kokona after this game of cat and mouse will end. (Run while you still can Kokona... you'll never be able to escape me.)

I pulled out my phone to show Kokona's exact location. She's just around the corner, she wouldn't know what's coming... heheheh....

However, it wasn't even Kokona that was there, but one of the pests who joined the ritual with us. The teacher... huh?

She raises her head and gives me a smirk... "Looking for someone... Riku?".

I stepped back and clutched my katana tighter. (She knows.... how the heck does she know??)

Without second thought... I hacked her into two, skin and bones were brought to life as I sliced her to ribbons. I continued to do so until her skeleton was completely exposed in full view.

(I... I finally did it... hahaha..)

"I-I did it! Finally! All of those things that were holding me back.... I'm free... hahah..." I walked away, silently. Laughing in glee as I do so. As I roamed the halls, someone had hit me at the back of the head. My head hurt and my vision slowly turned to black. I got one last glance of the perpetrator. Her words surprising me.

She twirls her ponytail and mutters her thoughts. "Haah...ahh... I thought you'd be the one who'll end this curse. I guess I was wrong... Well, good riddance." she picks up the katana and puts it in the sheath and drags my body away.

My final thoughts were...

(I'm sorry... Kokona... Sensei...) However, it was too late... you only regret things after they're done.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time is coming where I finally have to kill off the characters one by one... I don't want anyone else to die... but it can't be help... one corpse isn't a "corpse party" so...
> 
> Thank you for reading this! You don't know how much it makes me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oka's POV**

We continued to roam the halls, hoping to find any clues that will lead us to Hanako or an explanation about this "Ryoba" character. Deep down I knew, it was pointless. We already searched every room except the locked ones. Unless we magically find a key, we won't ever make any progress. Passing through the infirmary, we rounded a corner. Without warning, Taro stopped making me bump my face on his back.

"W-what's the matter Taro?" I peeked only to see a young girl walking towards us, clutching a katana in her hands. (She's that girl in the newspaper.)

She stops on her tracks, she stares at us with her cold eyes and speaks "How do you do? Feeling great so far?" despite the upbeat tone of her voice it was clear that she was upset.

I grabbed Taro's hand and quietly whispered. _"She's the murderer's daughter, Ayano. Be on your guard."_ He nods slowly and turns to her once more. "We... are doing fine..." he carefully answered.

(Could she be one of the factors on why this realm exists?) Deciding to take a chance I asked. "What is this dimension?"

She seems pleased with my question. "It is my father's dimension. We live here as a family." she cryptically answered. (It was Yusuke Aishi... he made this plane.)

"Anyway, you are looking for someone, right?" she drawls mockingly. "A certain... little sister."

Taro immediately perks up and steps closer to her. "D-do you know where she is? Her name's Hanako." she bends forward making their faces in close proximity towards each other.

"Of course I know~ after all, I'm the observer." she says with her unusual cheery voice. "I know where everyone is too!"

"Really? Can you point to where everyone is?" Taro seems happy, but I don't trust her. She might be making fool of ourselves. She points to the infirmary door. "Over there, someone else's precious person is over there."

She continues to speak but it seems like she wasn't talking to us. "I really screwed up this time. Instead of uniting them together, they have broken each other apart. I made a wrong choice to give them this katana."

"W-what do you mean by that?" I asked.

She turns and walks away. "I don't know~ Why don't you go ahead and ask that girl, herself? She has a very real experience when it comes to the horrors of this place." she turns her head and looks at Taro. "Also, you aren't ready to wield this weapon. After what happened to the last user... also, your sister is safe. Well, as safe as she can be when in the presence of my brother."

We both couldn't believe what she was saying. "Taro! Do you know what this means?" He looks at me with glee. "M-my sister is safe!" I let him have this glorious moment before coaxing him to go to the infirmary.

"We should follow on what she's said to us for now. Let's go." Taro nods.

* * *

 

It was true, there was someone in the infirmary. She struggles to get up on the floor, both of us rushing to her side to help her up. Her breathing is labored, calming her down is the first thing we should do.

After a few minutes, she had finally regained her bearings. "I-I'm sorry for that... I was just scared... I'm Saki Miyu by the way."

"I'm O-oka and this one here, is Taro." she pointed to Taro.

Taro takes a seat and I follow suit. "What happened to you, Miyu-san?"

Saki cups her hands and begins to recount the events that had happened.

"Kokona and I had a... fight. I wasn't upset with Kokona at all, she was just scared and lonely, that's why she said those things. I wanted to go back to her side again, but I noticed one particular scene happening. Riku, who is talking to an unknown girl."

(Ayano!) Taro and I looked at each other in realization.

Saki trembled. "They were talking about, a way to leave this place."

"Huh? A way to leave this place??" Taro asked bewildered. "How can we do that Miyu-san?"

She shakes her head. "It was very vague. All she said to Riku was 'Swear to protect the one you love' and use this katana to defeat the one behind this suffering."

"So the katana is part of breaking away from this place. The katana is supposed to be used on a certain someone..." I said, contemplatively.

"What if, we are supposed to kill the murderer? That man, 'Yusuke Aishi'. After all, she had said that this is her father's world." Taro makes a very good point. However, something is still bothering me.

She nods before continuing once more. "After the girl was gone, I immediately rushed to Riku's side but... he... tried to hurt me. Kokona's unexpected entrance saved my life but.., now I'm here. Riku is chasing Kokona out there... and I..." Saki sobbed. "I don't even know if she's even alive anymore!"

We looked at her in sympathy. "D-do you want to go with us?" I said uncertain.

"Yeah! Let's look for Kokona together!" Taro suggested.

Saki stops her tears and gives us a smile. "T-thank you guys!"

* * *

 

 

**Hanako's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a small room. Looking around, this place had a bed, which is where I was at. The door was locked by a sturdy chain. The ambient silence makes my heart drop. (I've wasted the opportunity of Kaho-sensei...) I wallowed in self-pity. However, the blanket beside me shifted. I took off the sheet to find... Shido.

His face was peaceful. It almost made me forget that he had been acting crazy a while ago.

I shook him to wake him up. He slowly opens his eyes and he... smiles. It caught me off-guard. It was such a genuine smile.

"Oh... you're awake! Did you sleep well?" he asks.

This is very confusing... "Uh... yeah... I think...." 

"Do you want some water, I got some right here..." He gets up and reaches for a water bottle at the top of the shelves.

"Oh.. not really..." I need to think...

Shido paused then went to put back the bottle. "H-hey..."

"Yes?"

Shido shifts from side to side. "Ummm... I... wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted earlier..."

"Huh?"

"I.... wasn't myself... forgive me... Hanako..." he guiltily cups his hands together.

(Oh.... Should I trust this guy...?) I looked at him and then to the door and made my decision. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hanako's POV**

His blank eyes staring at me as well as the size of the room makes me feel claustrophobic. My breathing became erratic as I found my strength to answer him. "If you truly mean that then... tell me who you really are Shido. I want no lies from here on out."

It hurts to be mean to others..... but I have to do it. I have to show courage. I don't want to let Kaho-sensei's effort to keep me alive waste. If I had more courage... to go against him at that time, I might've saved her. She would've still been alive in this moment.

I know that she died. That she's gone now... it's evident by Shido's bloodstained shirt. There's nothing I can do about it anymore other than to live.

He goes quiet for a split-second before he rose up and looked around in the shelves. He gives me a portrait of a family. The faces were familiar.

"W-what is this about?"

"It's about my family..." Shido says solemnly.

I looked down once more to see that they did resemble him. A young-looking woman is seated in a chair, her long ponytail was a defining feature of hers that carried to her daughter. Her husband stands behind her, smiling. If I didn't look closer I wouldn't have noticed the father's dead eyes. His smile was a fragile facade as he held on. Two children were standing on each side of the chair. They were a twin brother and sister.

Throughout looking at this portrait, I've noticed that Shido is the only one not smiling in the photo.

"The truth is... my parents are demons." He starts.

"Demons?"

He points at his mother. "My mother, Ryoba, is not what she seems. Father does everything she says, he's like a slave, an accomplice. He can't do anything without consulting my mother."

"My mother has a... unique... way of raising me."

This confused and scared me. "W-What do you mean?"

"My existence was unplanned. She was afraid on what I'm going to be when I grew up, knowing about the family secret. After all, the tradition was broken."

"Broken?"

"Each generation, the eldest has always been a girl."

This confused me even more. "W-what? Why would they be afraid of you because you were a first-born male? You were twins, weren't you?"

"We may be twins, but I was the older one by mere minutes."

"What do you mean? Why would your father be like that? Tradition? Bad luck?"

He looks at me in confusion before he corrects me. "It was my mother's side that the first born were all females. Father took mother's surname on their marriage."

"Oh... then what... what about your father?"

"He was supposed to be the next priest of a Shinto shrine. That's where he met Honoka Manabe... who was a shrine priestess. She... was father's true love."

That startled me. "Huh? What happened?"

He looks away... "My mother... killed her and nine more girls. She did everything in her power to kill every single one of them and she succeeded."

This is horrible.... she murdered other girls just because they loved the same guy? That's insane!

"Anyway..." He sighs. "This may sound ridiculous... but trust me that it's true."

I nodded in understanding. "I will."

"Our family... my mother's side, is a line of assassins cold-blooded and unfeeling. My family is cursed with a path of agony and crimson beneath their feet. The men of the family were cursed with strife and suffering, we are powerless against them. While the women are born without a conscience, a... 'soul' and only gain them with 'love'."

That made me think for a bit. "Love? Isn't that the point of the charm?"

"Charm?" He asks. 

I rummaged through my pocket and showed him my scrap. "This one right here..."

He inspects it. "I see... you entered here with a spell, rather than being spirited away. Then there might be hope. Come with me..."

He takes my hand and pulls me up. "Where are we going...?"

"To the first soul to be trapped in this ghostly plane... she tried her best to free us all but failed."

"H-huh? Who?"

He stops and gives me a look. "Honoka Manabe."

_(Brother... I don't know if I can trust him but... if I can free you from this place... then I'll do anything...)_

* * *

 

**Kokona's POV**

I continued to run away without ever looking back. I flew up the stairs in blind panic. My feet feel like they were giving in, but I didn't care. I ran without a care to my surroundings which made me bump into someone.

A loud thud resounded as we both picked ourselves up from the ground. I slowly turned my head to see...

"It's the martial artist from before...!" "Ah!! Haruma!!!" We both screeched in unison.

(Wait.. did he just call me Haruma?)

He rushes to me and helps me up. "Are you okay Haruna?"

"I-I'm fine... I was just... wait.. did you call me Haruna?"

He tilts his head to the side. "Huh? That's not your name?"

"It's Haruka!" I sighed. Despite his dense personality, the mood felt lighter around him. "What were you doing here? How have we not bumped into each other before?"

He widens his eyes. "Yeah!!! That's what Shin-chan was going on about earlier! We must be able to meet because of these complicated earthquakes!"

(Complicated earthquakes?) I shook my head. "You are....?" "BUDO!!" I sweat dropped. "Right... Budo..."

"Yeah...? What's it Haruna?"

(Is this a nickname or did he literally forgot my name again?) "What were you doing out here alone? Where's this Shin person you were talking about?"

Instantly his mood dropped. Did I say something strange? "Ah... Shin is..." He looks away.

Ah!! I did say something bad! "H-hey! Let's go over to the library! We might get a random encounter here..."

He just nods and follow me on the way.

* * *

 

We sat down in complete silence. This is awkward. Even when you are in a place that literally revives dead students and you have to fight for survival... social interactions are still my worst enemy... I'll probably die both mentally and physically if I was attacked by a socially awkward zombie.

I gave out a sigh and began asking questions. "So... Masuta-san... was it?" He nods. "What were you doing before bumping to me?"

"I was... searching for Shin-chan. He got kidnapped by a skeleton." He replied.

(A-a skeleton? What.) I gave out a sigh once more. "Well, I was running away from my stalker who wanted to do things to me and then kill me... crazy world right? Ahahaha...haha..."

(AHHHH!!! Kokona! Now's not the time for jokes!!!! He just said that he was looking for someone!!!!)

He just gives a chuckle. "Crazy world indeed..." he goes silent again. His face was scrunched up in sadness. His eyes were contemplating a lot of things.

I can't stand this atmosphere anymore! "H-hey... what was Shin like?"

He looks at me. "Shin-chan?" He smiles. "Well... Shin is... my best buddy! He keeps me from doing something stupid! He used to do martial arts before, ya 'know! Then one day he just.... suddenly quit..."

(At least we are talking normally...) "Oh.... why did it happen?"

He crosses his arms in contemplation. "To be honest... I don't know why either... It was around the time we had new members too... Everyone was so good, I'm sure he'll get along well with them if he stayed a little longer..." He smiles again. "I'm sure that he'd like Mantaro the most! He got quite close to me... and he's socially awkward too! He said he wanted to be like me. They would've gotten along..."

He looks up for a bit.

"What's the matter?"

Budo gently let his head rest on his arms. "I just remembered... Shin used to be like that too... When we were children, he never found anyone to talk to... he was afraid to speak out... that's why I had a great idea!"

I smiled. "Which is?"

"An exchange diary! Cause why speak when you can write?" He chuckled. "All of his entries were... about how he wanted to be more like me... but... I actually wanted to be more like him."

"Huh?"

"He's smart... he knows how to read the 'atmosphere' as he calls it and he is very perceptive to things... meanwhile there's me... rude... insensitive... dense... an idiot..."

"Hey don't say that...!" I land a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he doesn't thing of that about you..."

He shakes my hand off. "I wanted to think that... but I feel like our distance to each other has only been widening.... soon we'll drift apart. He wanted to go to Tokyo Uni... **The Tokyo University**... I can only ever _dream_ of passing their ridiculous entrance exam... I've only got one year to spend with Shin before he goes away..." He just droops further... "I still want to be with Shin... cause he's the best friend I need in my whole life..."

(The conversation is going sour... I should talk about something else.) "Then don't let him get away!" I smiled.

"Huh?"

"I was like your friend, Shin. I wanted to be independent, to not burden anyone else of my problems... I never realized that I was pushing away my best friend by doing that... y'know what she did?"

He smiles. "What did she do?"

"She went up to my house at 5AM and sneaked into my room!!" we both laughed. "She wanted to cook breakfast for me... everyday, she talked to me persistently. There was never a day where she couldn't say hi to me. In the end, I opened up to her about my problems and she did her best to help me! I'll never forget about the day her face was so red in embarrassment. She was kind of cute actually."

"She sounds like a wonderful friend."

I nodded. "She is..." I slowly got up from my seat. "Let's go! You were finding Shin... right? I'll help you! Let's just go to the infirmary first... Saki is in there waiting for me."

Budo nods and we start to go on our way filled with determination to find our most precious one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I edited it cause I noticed I didn't elaborate further about... certain stuff. I was sleepy :p


	10. Chapter 10

**Shin's POV**

All I could do was to move along the whims of the skeletal model as it carries me along the halls.

My body feels like it has been restrained. That all of my power and energy has been bound by a chain, tightly locked up, unable to move.

Struggling did nothing. It only made this feeling worse.

This shouldn't be possible. This skeleton would've been crushed by the weight of my body already if it tried to carry me. The human bones aren't that sturdy to begin with. It's like one of those poorly-written horror movies.

_"Shi... n...."_

(Huh? Did the skeleton just speak?) I looked closely at the skeleton's mouth- er, jaws. Noticing no peculiarities, _other than a walking **skeleton** carrying me to somewhere_ , yeah... I'm good.

He kept his pace, gradually I feel my strength returning but before I could even jump off its back, it gently let me down. I looked at it in confusion, it led me to...

"The principal's office? Why would you bring me here... er... skeleton... sir maam...?"

It twists its skull to face me. He slowly raises his... bones... to point back to the office.

"Yeah! I know! Won't you tell me why you led me here?"

The skeleton was still. Without warning, a voice reverberated on my mind. _"Shin.... you... are safe here...."_

"Y-you can talk! Or... whatever that was..." I turned to the door then back at her. "First things first... who are you?"

Jaws still immobile, it speaks almost telepathically. _"Ka- Kaho... Kaaaa..a... non..."_

It can't be... "K-Kanon-sensei!?"

The skull moved as if it was nodding. No, it... _she_ was nodding.

"Oh god... what happened to you? Who _did_ this to you??" I began to tear up. This was unfair! Why has this happened to her...? It's so horrible...

The skeleton just awkwardly pat my head.

It's too ridiculous... this is the first time I finally found someone else, and it turns out they've been literally peeled down to the bone.

"Hey, It's certainly better than eternal pain." A sudden voice called out to me. I turned around to find a school girl walking towards us with a sheathed katana.

My stance quickly turned defensive. This woman... she's radiating some sort of aura different than what Budo and I've encountered so far.

"Hello there~ Shin-chan!" she says, in fake cheer.

"Don't call me that."

She just giggles. "You've done well! Nice job!"

The skeleton bows to her in recognition. Suddenly, I put two and two together and...

"It was you, who made her like this?"

She steps forward and caresses the skeleton. "Why yes of course! I've given them a second shot! Sensei never failed me... but Riku just keeps on becoming a major disappointment."

I grew apprehensive of her words. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She replied. "I've been observing you... for a while now... and I value your abilities."

I couldn't say anything. My eyes darted around for a way to escape, but to no avail, her piercing eyes made me shake in fear. "W-what about Budo? W-what happened to him?"

"Oh... he's fine! More importantly, we have business to take care of..."

I shot her a confused look. "Business...?"

She steps closer to the office door and opened it. "Please... proceed." She smiles, a hollow smile.

Not wanting to anger her, I indulged in her request.

* * *

 

**Oka's POV**

We took it upon ourselves to assist Saki in our search for her best friend Kokona. Taro helped her, while I was on the lookout for the darkened students of the school. We pulled into a stop in a the teacher's lounge.

Clearly, Saki isn't in best condition and not ready to walk around yet.

"I'm sorry... I'm just bringing you down guys..."

Taro was quick to reassure her. "No! It's fine..."

Oh... This is what I've always liked about him... He's very nice to everyone around him. He treats everyone as equals, and tried to be friendly with everyone. That kindness... it might've been the reason why I... fell for him.

He turns his eyes to me. "Want to try and search the area? It might be pointless, but let's try it again?" He smiled, self-consciously.

(How can a guy be so cute and handsome at the same time?) I shook the redness of my cheeks and waved a refusal. He nods and he begins to search every area.

I walked over to Saki and gave her a reassuring smile... well... as much smile I can muster in this situation anyway... She smiles back and gestures me to sit down.

"So... y-you were the one who... wanted to t-try this charm?"

Saki goes wide-eyed and nods somberly. "Yeah... It was stupid of me. Now we're here..."

I panicked internally. "Ah! N-n-no! I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just..."

"It's just what?" Saki asks.

"Well... I was wondering... who was your... 'love'?" I hope I'm not being too nosy...

"Ahahah! Well... I lied." Saki hugs her legs together. "I.... I'm not..." she sighs.

"What's the problem?"

She looks at me straight in the eye and I couldn't help but flinch. "Will you promise to not judge?"

I gave her my most sincere nod. "Well... I'm not... into guys..." she says, hissing quietly.

"Ah...." I understand...

"I know... weird for you, right? With you and Kokona... crushing on that John Doe over there...."

My face instantly lit up. "H-how did you knowww?!"

"It was pretty obvious..." Saki sighed.

"Well... I think you can like who you want." I said in a whisper.

Saki turned to me and smiled. "Thanks... Oka-chan."

"Oka-chan?"

She just laughs. "Yep. I'm gonna call you Oka-chan!"

It certainly made the mood lighter. After a few beats of peaceful silence, I asked her... "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the... not so good chapter... I feel unsatisfied writing this for some reason...
> 
> Finals are coming for me in a week... so give me your energy and pray that I pass... LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> P.S.: Kanon-sensei is a survivor. #KanonSensei


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doooooone~ Exams are finally done! Whoo! I hope I at least pass... well... haha...
> 
> There's still requirements I gotta pass though so... I'm gonna work on that too... nothing too hard though, I can do it!

**Hanako's POV**

The young man led me through the hallways, never letting my hand go. He wasn't gripping my hand, in contrary, he was holding it as gently as he could. I traced his steps as he rounds to the next corner. Our trek was silent yet peaceful. This quiet atmosphere really makes me think and notice things I hadn't before.

His hands are cold.

The coldness was indescribable, it was as if a lifeless corpse was touching me and not a live person. Is that what he is? A manifestation?

My question was unanswered as he finally stopped and led me through the girl's bathroom. "Shido... why are we here?"

"It's Ayato. She... Honoka, is residing here." he opens the fourth stall and to my surprise, instead of a toilet a young woman with an eerie light turquoise glow in here was chained by incorporeal force. Making her unable to move.

Her most defining feature was her short hair, her bangs covering one side of her eye. She wears a miko garb clearly worn down by time. She floats freely, yet it can be inferred that she has given up. From what, I do not know...

She cranes her head slowly as if its taking all of her will to even be able to look at us.

"It's you..." She says in mild disgust. Her visible eye flashing gold.

Ayato shakes his head. "I know that I am sinful as much as my family, but she..." he gestures towards me. "She has nothing to do with this. Won't you help her?"

"You know that I do not possess power to bring anyone out of here... I've lost that previlege a long time ago... now I'm here to suffer for eternity." She says rather coldly.

"That's a lie. Free her and her friends right now!" He hisses.

In few beats of silence, she lands on her feet and gently taps him on the shoulder. Her face was melancholic.

"My powers are quickly waning. I cannot save anyone anymore. Soon, I too, will be susceptible to the darkening, just like every corpses and spirits that have been unfortunate enough to be here. I've sealed myself here for that purpose, so that I can't hurt anyone once I turn. I'm sorry, kid."

With those final words, she faded away, sealing herself inside the stall.

Ayato shakes in anger. I rushed to his side to calm him down. "It's okay... I'll be safe... because you are with me."

Despite that, he pushes me away. His face full of guilt and pain. "It's not okay. You... you'll never be safe with me. Each moment, I feel myself slipping away... I'm afraid of hurting you..."

I began to tear up. "Ayato..." my body moved on its own, intending to close our distance from one another.

He quickly backs up, making me falter in my steps. "I'm afraid of what I'll do once I hurt you. You... you were the one who made me regain my sanity... do you know what I was doing before you found me?" He laughs, a bitter laugh. "I was happily hacking away a young boy's body. Giggling... cackling as his face flashed desperation. The hope to live. He got to see his heart beating before him before he died. I hung his body up in the hall, because I actually felt _proud_ at that moment." He starts to cry.

It hurts to see him like this... "Hey... listen to me..."

"No!" He shouts in fervor. "Can't you understand what I'm trying to say to you?! I'm _dangerous_! I can't be trusted!" 

(Ayato... don't make that face....)

(It hurts to see you like this...)

He shakes his head once more... "You... should stay away from me as soon as possible... cause I killed her... your teacher. Isn't that an unforgivable sin?! Hate me!" His voice is straining. Face desperate as he tries to make me flee.

"Hate me Hanako! Hate me!" He screams.

My body shook in emotion. Of what, I don't know. All I know is...

"I can't leave you like this!"

His mumbling stopped as he stared at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I know that you can't control yourself... and it's sad... but the Shido... no, the Ayato that I spent time with was you, not the cursed demon of your family! I know who you are and you're my friend!"

His face was blank... but he kept on insisting. "I don't deserve that. Not from you.... not after what I did."

Deciding that this has gone far too long, I closed our distance to zero. The body that I'm hugging is cold, but I know deep inside that his heart is warm and compassionate. "Hey..." I started.

(He's not running away from the hug, that's a good sign.) "Why are you doing this...?"

"Because... you are my friend." I mumbled under the embrace. "If you're hurting, tell me. I want to help you as much as I can. I want to be there for you..."

He hugs me tighter and whispers. "Thank you..."

However, before I could reply... a flash of light engulfed the room, temporarily blinding and confusing me. Slowly, I lost touch of myself and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

I slowly picked myself up from the floor. My body didn't feel hurt but... my mind is disoriented. Looking around, I figured that I was in a classroom... wait... I was just at the girl's restroom... why am I here?

My eyes wandered to the window... "It's.. sunlight? The sun?" I immediately rushed to the windows only to find them open. I looked down to see that I'm back.

I was able to escape the wretched school.

I was free...

Digging my hands on my pocket, I found the paper scrap that I've been holding unto. "Was it this thing?" I shook my head and sat down on a chair. (Where are the others...? Why am I the only one here?)

"Is it over...?" I asked myself. (Was I the only survivor?)

Without notice, darkness seeped into the room eating away everything until it stopped in front of me. An image of a young priestess appeared before me.

"Honoka-san?!" I screeched in surprise.

"Greetings, young Hanako." She smiled

My knees feel weak. "It's not over... is it?"

She shakes her head. "It isn't but I was able to bring you back. You know why? A sudden force was suddenly launched in that restroom, my powers began to strengthen, unleashing a powerful surge of energy that enabled me to bring you back."

"What force was it?"

"I do not know..." She swerves her head to the window and smiles. "It was a beautiful sunset just like this day... it was the day I was killed."

"What do you mean... Honoka-san?"

She steps closer towards me with a sad frown on her face. "I'm going to tell you a story... will it be fine to ask for you to listen? or perhaps, would you like to see for yourself."

"See for myself?"

She giggles. "Take my hand, Hanako."

Hesitantly, I gave her my hand.

* * *

Suddenly, I found myself in the same restroom, with her, a young woman with a side ponytail was conversing with me. My body was not in my control, words poured out of my mouth without me willing it to.

"Hello Manabe-san! Nice day today isn't it?"

I turned my back on her and replied. "It is quite lovely... it's... perfect."

"What do you mean?"

My hands went and tidied up my hair. "Well, you see... I'm planning to confess someone."

"Oh~! Who is it, Manabe-san?"

"Ah.... that's kinda embarrassing."

The pony tailed girl just giggled. "Oh, but you must tell me! Please~?"

"No~"

She giggles even harder. "It's him isn't it?"

My whole body froze and turned to look at her. Gone were her friendly eyes which turned into menacing eyes, like a predator stalking a prey. Her face twisted in a grin as if she found something funny that I don't. 

"Wha- who do you mean... Aishi-san?"

"Oh you know who. Yusuke Myoujou. My senpai." She grits her teeth.

I stepped back but found myself cornered in the walls of the bathroom. "Wait... Aishi-san..."

"Do you think I'll just hand him over to you? Hah! Don't make me laugh." she pulls the knife under her skirt and brandishes it in front of my face.

"Whoa! Uh... it doesn't have to be this way Aishi-san...!"

However, words were unable to reach her. She stabbed me in my abdomen and slit my throat for good measure and left my dying corpse there, on the floor.

* * *

 

I woke up with a gasp. I started coughing up imaginary blood that flowed out of my mouth in that weird dream.

"Do you know what happened... Hanako?"

It took awhile to regain my cool. "She killed you! All for one guy! Someone named... Yusuke."

"That is right. From that point on, I wandered the school as a spirit and saw nine more disasters, and I couldn't do anything to stop them."

(N-nine more girls were killed by her? That's... that's Ayato's mom!!)

"That was a much needed story for me to show... because the real reason our dimension exists is because..."

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kokona's POV**

As we were walking down the stairs, another earthquake reverberated throughout the school. Both of us stumbled down the school's dilapidated floors as it continued to shake.

(Just through this hallway and we're gonna reach the Infirmary...) The shaking lasted longer than it normally would. (What does this mean?)

Suddenly, like an illusion, a silhouette of three figures appeared in the distance. "Kokona?!?"

I turned back to the hallway to see Saki with both Taro and Oka by her side.

"Saki! Thank God you're safe!!" I exclaimed in delight.

I tried to stand up and go to her side but the earthquake wouldn't stop. "Hey there! Easy." Budo held me tight to keep me from stumbling. It seems the shaking wouldn't stop anytime soon, in fact it seems to have increased in intensity. Each of us held on, as the debris began to fall down from the ceiling.

When it finally stopped, we realized... that those were not mere illusions, but it's actually them!.

We have been transported into some kind of basement like structure. However, we didn't care anymore. We rushed into each other's arms.

"Kokona! I'm sorry!! I'm really sorry for... leaving you like that... for having you in this messed-up place!" Saki cried like a child while holding onto Kokona.

"Hey! It's fine... You saved me from becoming that stalker's toy... so it's fine..." I hugged her even tighter. The saying really is true... 'You never know the value of someone until you lose her' in truth, I don't need Taro, or any guy. As long as I have Saki with me...

(To me.. Saki is...) Without thinking, I kissed her in the lips. The surprise was evident in her face but she eventually relented and kissed back.

"Ewww~! Get a portal you two!" Budo laughed as he faced away laughing, his cheeks bright red. It can be said the same for Taro and Oka who were tomato-red and at lost for words.

Saki just laughed. "Sorry guysss~"

Despite the horror of this place... I feel the love... Love... I smiled. (Love is a wonderful thing... isn't it?)

"I'm sorry for not realizing Saki, it was me isn't it? Your... 'precious person'?"

She just lightly bonks me in the head. "Of course you are, silly!" I laughed in response.

After the small embarrassing moment, we finally made a move and decided to go to the one place we always had difficult in going into. The Principal's Office.

I looked around to find that our numbers were still plenty. (There are five of us here... I wonder what happened to the other two...?) Now that we are almost reunited, I feel some kind of renewed energy. As if we were recharged. I can feel it from them too... from Oka-chan and Taro... but theirs are weak however.... from Budo... his spirit is slowly fading away...

(Shin... where are you?) I thought somberly as I prayed for his safety.

* * *

 

**Hanako's POV**

Honoka took a deep breath, as if she needed one, and confessed the true reason of the dimension's true existence. She looked away in guilt.

"The Aishi line of women has always been demons, but the truth is... they are possessed by one after they acquire their 'beloved' their 'precious person'. The real reason for that is because there is a demon that hovers over the cursed family of the Aishi." She pauses.

"Have you heard of... the 'Curse of the Noblewoman'?" Honoka asks.

My head nodded a yes. I kind of knew some things about it thanks to my occult fanatic brother. "Yeah. It's a folk tale about two sisters who fought for the right to love one man, right?"

"That story is the truth, and that noble family was named 'Aishi'."

I gasped in surprise. "W-what it's real? What does this mean?"

"The demon that follows them was the first woman who has soiled her hands with blood. The eldest sister."

"I get that they are followed by a malicious demon... but what's the matter with it?"

She smiles knowingly. "Yusuke and I... we were both practitioners in the art of banishing demons. He was more skilled than me. He has a higher spiritual energy than anyone else. He tried so hard to expel the demon from his 'wife's' body when they were together. Which resulted to a boy being born for the very first time in their family for generations. Yusuke knew that he has almost succeeded." She hugs herself. "Almost."

(Oh... I can tell that this doesn't end well...)

"After many years had passed, the demon fought back. His wife is gone forever, her soul was swallowed by the demon to keep herself alive. They battled, and ultimately, the demon lost. Yusuke knew that he couldn't risk letting any females from the Aishi live so he killed his daughter, in fear that the demon would come after her too. He intended to let his son live, but in the end, the demon had no choice but to possess him. His body couldn't take the demon's power and so, he died."

(T-that's how Ayato died... he wasn't killed by his father... but the demon herself!)

"By the time Yusuke died, his spirit was almost dragged to hell with her, but he refused. With all of his spiritual power, he made a dimension powerful enough to keep the demon away from possessing any other Aishi girls in Japan. He insisted my help and so, I agreed. It wasn't enough for her, she found a loophole. She spirited away people who had resentment to their lovers and ate their souls. Eventually, she had enough power to fight back and bring anyone so she can feed on them, which brings us to this day."

"W-what does this have to do with me being outside...?"

She pauses. "You have to... free her."

"Free her?!?" I gasped in disbelief "W-what? Why would you do that? That demon is horrible!"

"Yusuke and I realized how stupid it is to cage a golden demon. We now know better." she holds my hand. "Please Hanako. Free the demon. Free the souls trapped in the academy. Even if she is defeated, she will always come back. She is buried under the cherry blossom hill to the north of the school. Only you can do it."

I took a deep breath. "If I do this... what would happen to Ayato?"

"It is uncertain. He has both the power of his father and his mother. Time will tell what would happen to him."

After a few beats of silence...

.

.

.

"Tell me how to free the demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot!!! It's almost the end!!!! The next chapter or the one after that is probably gonna be the last! No... I'm crying right now. T_T
> 
> Tune in for the end!
> 
> (I'm feeling a lot better today... so it won't hurt to post one chapter...)


End file.
